villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doofus Khan
Doofus Khan is the main antagonist in the Phineas & Ferb episode; Doof Dynasty. He is the 1542 counterpart of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He's been attempting to take over the Tri-Province Area, and was rivals with Master Perry the Platypus, the 1542 counterpart of Perry the Platypus. History Doofus Khan has been attempting to take over the Tri-Province Area multiple times, but was constantly stopped by Master Perry the Platypus due to his incompetence. However, after Master Perry quit being a hero for unknown reasons (presumably to be extremely bad in his case) and decided to live on top of the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness, Doofus Khan decided to start with his master plan into taking over the Tri-Province Area. He started by having his minions kidnap Princess Isabella as he knew that Regent Monogram would never attack him as long as he has her in his custody, as well as giving Regent Monogram a taunting scroll, much to Monogram's anger. After successfully capturing Princess Isabella, Doofus Khan imprisoned her is a prison cell near a staircase filled with traps. While all this was going on, Doofus Khan was building a mechanical dragon to take over the Tri-Province Area. However, when Doofus Khan spotted Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet rescuing the princess after defeating his men, Doofus Khan was forced to accelerate his plan. He unleashed his mechanical dragon on the Tri-Province Area, causing so much damage. However, a giant terracotta warrior arrives to rescue the Tri-Province Area, as it was controlled by Phineas, Ferb, Princess Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. After realizing that the warrior was fire-proof, both the Doofus Khan and the Terracotta Warrior were forced to go into fist fight. Doofus Khan managed to trick the Terracotta Warrior into looking the other side and took the key that controlled the warrior. Just as Doofus Khan was about to finish off the Terracotta Warrior and the children off by smashing a house on top of them, he taunts the kids for putting their key in such an obvious place and that he placed his own key somewhere where only a true warrior can sense. Suddenly, Master Perry showed up via a kite, having changed his mind to help rescue the kids. He revealed to the kids that the key was underneath the mechanical dragon's tongue. The kids managed to lasso the key out of the mechanical dragon, which resulted in both the dragon and the Terracotta Warrior to crash into each other, destroying each other. Doofus Khan managed to survive the crash, but was quickly arrested, and was given a taunting scroll by Regent Monogram for irony, much to his anger. Doofus Khan's Secret Weapon Doofus Khan's Dragon is a giant clockwork mecha created and used by Doofus Khan for his attempt to take over the Tri-Province Area. Construction While Doofus Khan was making plans to take over the Tri-Province Area, he eventually came up with the idea to create a giant dragon. But to prevent any of Regent Monogram's soldier from attacking him and knew what he did, Doofus Khan sent some of his minions to kidnap Princess Isabella. After successfully kidnapping the princess, and imprisoning her, Doofus Khan continued with the construction of the his secret weapon. For some reason, Master Perry the Platypus knew that he intentionally had its key hidden in its mouth. Activation As he was nearly finished, Doofus Khan spotted several children rescuing Princess Isabella. This resulted in him forcing to accelerating his plans, and use his weapon to destroy and take over the Tri-Province Area in anger. The dragon proved to be too much for Regent Monogram's soldier. Just as Regent Monogram was about to surrender, a Terracotta Warrior, which was piloted by Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Princess Isabella, arrived to stop the dragon. Doofus Khan attempted to burn the Warrior down, but quickly realized that it was fire-proof. The two giant mechs fought in a fist fight. During the fight, Doofus managed to trick the Terracotta Warrior, and pull out the key that controlled the entire warrior. Doofus Khan then explained the heroes not to place the key in an obvious place, and that he placed his key in a hidden area. Destruction Just as the mechanical dragon was about to finish the Terracotta Warrior, Master Perry the Platypus arrived. He entered inside the mouth of the dragon, revealing that the key was underneath the tongue. After the heroes managed to pull out the key, the dragon collapsed onto the Terracotta Warrior, resulting in both of the being destroyed. Appearance and Weaponries In appearance, it resembles a green chinese dragon with red eyes, black moustache, and a pair of mechanical bat-like wings for flight. The interior of the head had a cockpit to control it from the inside as well. In terms of weaponries, the mechanical dragon possesses built-in flamethrower that enable it to "breathe" fire and incinerate anything that stood on its path like actual dragons. Aside flamethrower, the dragon can use its bulk and teeth to easily crush anything. It also possesses strong hull that give it strong resistance against any attacks. Unfortunately, the only weakness that it had was its key that should it removed, would render the dragon to deactivated. In spite of this, Doofus Khan compensate this by intentionally have the key located within its mouth, which rendered the means to reach it very difficult except for a Master like Perry. Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Comedic Villains Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Extremists Category:Gaolers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Egotist Category:Military Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tyrants Category:Misogynists Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Dark Knights Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Opportunists Category:Imprisoned Category:Monarchs Category:Terrorists